Reflets
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Rentrez dans les pensées de Caitlin , Cole, Olivia et Gregory durant l'accident de voiture ou l'on croit Caitlin morte


**Reflets **

**_Caitlin : Perdue _**

Mal j'ai si mal . Il me semble que mon corps est en miette .  
Lentement, peniblement je parviens à ouvrir les paupières .  
J'ai du mal a distinguer les élements . Ou suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivée ?  
Je parviens finalement à distinguer une silhouette penchée sur moi .?  
Je hurle de peur, d'effroi . Devant moi se dresse un inconnu, un homme fort et de grande taille .  
Il me regarde , je le regarde . Qui est-il ? Que me veut-il ? Nos regards se croisent .  
Dans le sien j'y lis une sorte de compassion ou de la tendresse .  
Est-ce pour moi qui git la comme un pantin desarticulé ? Je n'en sais rien .  
Je n'arrive plus à penser . La seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis perdue et que tout mon corps me fait mal .  
Tout un coup un détail me revient . Je suis enceinte , une autre vie grandit en moi . Je me dois de la protéger .  
Oh mon Dieu, mon bébé, protegér mon bébé , l'enfant de Cole celui que nous attendons avec impatience et qui doit nous rendre heureux .  
Faites qu'il n'ait rien. A cette pensée comme si mon corps m'envoyait un signal je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres . Ma gorge est si terriblement seche j'ai vraiment vraiment soif.  
Cet homme que je ne connais pas et qui à l'air aussi desemparé que moi me met son écharpe autour du cou pour me rechauffer . Il est vrai que je suis glacée aussi bien mon corps que mon esprit . Il me fait boire que ca fait du bien .  
Je ne sais même plus ce qui m'est arrivée . Pourquoi je suis par terre dans une foret ? ?  
Mon inconnu me glisse un chapelet entre les doigts . Etonnée par cet objet j'essaye de me rappeller quand j'ai priée vraiment priée pour la dernière fois . Je ne m'en souviens pas mais aujourd'hui une prière me monte du fonds de mon coeur et de mon esprit :  
Oh Seigneur protéger je vous prie mon bébé , cet enfant que nous désirons si fort Cole et moi .  
Je me sens soulévée , portée par des bras puissants . Mon sauveteur sans doute ai je le temps de penser avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience .

**_Cole : Course-Poursuite _**

Fuir, fuir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin .  
Accélerer, encore et encore pour maintenir la police à distance .  
Me voilà lancer dans une folle course-poursuite contre le temps et contre la police .  
Peu m'importe d'avoir toute la police de Sunset Beach et de Californie à mes trousses.  
Je n'en tiens pas compte malgré les exhortations de Paula et les appels de l'hélicoptère .  
Une seule chose compte pour moi : retrouver Caitlin .  
Je sais maintenant qu'elle est vivante . Tout au fonds de moi je ressens cette sensation non  
cette certitude qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle attends que la retrouve . Je dois y croire sinon  
cette course-poursuite , cette évasion , ma vie même n'auront plus aucun sens .  
Je soupire intérieurement en pensant au temps que j'ai perdu à cause de mon arrestation  
orchestré par cet emmerdeur de Gregory Richards .  
Maudit soit -tu Gregrory, maudit sois-tu, toi qui seme le malheur dans ta propre famille car je sais que c'est toi le seul responsable de cet accident .  
Mais j'aurais ma revanche .  
Je retouverais sa fille , mon amour, et cette fois-ci nous vivrons ensemble .  
Je t'en prie Caitlin où que tu sois tiens bon , j'arrive , je viens te retrouver .  
Aucun barreau, aucune prison et aucune voiture de police ne m'arrêterons .  
Je n'ai plus rien à perdre mais beaucoup à gagner .  
Certes je prends des risques en conduisant moi-même comme un fou mais ce sont ces  
risques eux-mêmes qui me redonnent de l'espoir .  
Inlassablement je poursuis ma route . Je m'approche du but je le sens .  
Je dois retourner sur les lieux de ce maudit accident et fouiller les environs.  
Je continue d'ignorer la police et l'hélicoptère jusqu'à que je vois Sean .  
Que vient-il faire la dedans ? C'est à moi et à moi seul de jouer cette partie .  
Enfin seul , grâce à l'aide de Sean , j'ai enfin pu semer la police .  
Me voilà enfin sur les lieux . Je m'aventure dans la forêt et commence ma recherche.  
Soudain une pierre roule derrière moi . Un signe ? Une présence ? Est-ce Caitlin ?  
Je n'en sais rien mais je le saurais bientôt .  
Plus rien , absolument plus rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant . Foi de Cole Deschanels

Parole du comte Capulet dans Roméo et Juliette dans la chanson « Avoir une fille »  
« Elle est ma vie , elle est mon sang  
Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans  
Et je maudis tous ses amants  
Avoir une fille , c'est trembler de peur  
qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur

Avoir une fille  
C'est faire un crime  
Ou le coupable est la victime  
Avoir une fille "

**_Gregory: La Haine _**

Effondré dans mon fauteuil au South Bay Hospital  
Je suis littéralement effondré, anéanti  
En quelques heures mon univers vient d'être à jamais boulversé  
Ma fille ainée disparue sans doute morte dans un stupide accident de voiture  
Ma femme hospitalisée et surprise étant enceinte . Et elle me l'a même pas dit  
Et ce qui m'horripile le plus c'est la présence dans cet hôpital de cet oiseau de malheur de  
Cole , ce voleur de bijoux par qui tout est arrivé .  
Je te maudits Cole Deschanels et j'espère que tu souffres autant que moi  
Plus qu'une malédiction c'est de la haine que je ressents pour toi .  
Tu m'as volé la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux : l'amour de ma fille .  
Tout à mes sombres pensées je me mets à maudire le destin , ce fichu destin qui me prive  
de la présence de la personne la plus chère à mon coeur . Ma fille Caitlin  
Du jour ou elle née, ma vie à été boulversée .  
Elle est mon joyau , la prunelle de mes yeux , ma joie de vivre , mon rayon de soleil , ma  
précieuse princesse.  
Jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais me remettre de sa perte .  
Tous ceux qui ont provoqué sa perte vont me le payer . Cher , très cher .  
A commencer par toi Cole ! Parole de Grégory Richards tu va me le payer .  
Par ta propre mort !!  
Je serais impitoyble et je sais par quoi je vais commencer . Te faire arrêter et te faire tuer  
en prison. Ensuite je jouerais le père attentionné auprès de mon épouse .  
Ma chère épouse ,enceinte ! En voilà une surprise !! Mais que diable pourquoi Olivia ne  
m'a rien dit ? Encore un mystère à résoudre . Comme si j'en avais le coeur et l'envie .  
Je perds ma fille ainée et ma femme attends une autre vie . Encore ce maudit destin .  
Mais rien n'est fini et tout est à commencer notamment ma vengeance.

**_Olivia: Desarroi _**

Oh mon Dieu mes enfants qu'est-il arrivé à mes enfants ?  
Clouée dans ce lit d'hopital je suis totalement perdue .  
Je me ronge d'angoisse pour moi et pour mes enfants.  
Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi mais pourquoi ai-je acceptée de participer à ce stupide plan , a  
voler le bébé de ma propre fille et d'avoir entrainé Sean la-dedans ?  
Tout ca parce que mon cher mari voulait protéger sa précieuse fille .  
Et bien il est beau le résultat . Maudit -soit tu Gregory !!  
Que nous est-il arrivé ? Je me rappelle l'accident et la présence de Caitlin puis sa  
disparition . Oh mon Dieu faites qu'elle aille bien .  
Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit morte . Pas après avoir perdu Gregory Junior .  
Je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes enfants . Je les aime trop pour ca .  
Caitlin ma petite fille faites que tu ailles bien .  
Gregory est à mes côtes aussi boulversé que moi  
Je ne sais plus si je dois l'aimer ou le hair .  
Une part de moi l'aime car il est le père de mes enfants et mon mari  
Et une autre part de moi le hais pour tous le mal qu'il nous fait .  
Je vois dans ses yeux , du chagrin , de la peur et surtout de la haine . Et cela me fait peur !!  
De la haine pour qui ? Pour moi car j'étais dans la voiture ?  
Pour Sean car il est intervenu dans cette histoire ?  
Ou pour Cole qu'il a toujours détesté ?  
Oh mon Dieu faites qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises . Car je sais que quand Gregory est en  
colère il est capable de tout. Y compris du pire .  
Je frissone à cette seule idée . Dieu sait le mal que Gregory à dejà fait à cette famille.  
Mon bébé s'agite et me fait mal . Je mets à penser à lui .  
Pauvre petite chose qui grandit à l'intérieur de moi . Pourvu que la suite de ma grossese se  
fasse bien et que ce soit bien Gregory le père . J'espère de tous coeur que ce soit bien lui le  
père afin que nous puissions reconstruire une famille .  
Car pour l'instant celle -ci est plutôt en miette !!  
Et pourtant j'ai fait de mon mieux mais après la naissance de Caitlin plus rien n'a été pareil  
avec Gregory . Et la perte de Gregory Junior n'a rien arrangé . Encore moins la naissance  
de Sean que Gregory à toujours rejeté .  
Heuresement la présence de Bette me rassure c'est vraiment une amie .  
Epuisée par toute agitation , je me sens glissée vers le sommeil.  
Faites qu'a mon reveil je puisse avoir des nouvelles rassurantes sur ma famille .  
Oh Seigneur je vous en prie protéger mes enfants .  
Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde .


End file.
